Железный Дровосек
О персонаже из книг Сухинова смотрите следующую статью: Железный Дровосек. Железный Дровосек — жевун-лесоруб, всё тело которого в результате козней колдуньи было замещено железными деталями. Присоединившись к Элли Смит, Железный Дровосек добился того, чтобы Гудвин вставил ему любящее сердце (набитое опилками). По желанию Мигунов стал правителем Фиолетовой страны. В книгах Александра Волкова Дровосек был когда-то самым обычным человеком из народа Жевунов. Когда он решил жениться, тётка его избранницы, желая расстроить их свадьбу, обратилась к злой волшебнице Гингеме. Заколдованный ею топор отрубил Дровосеку сначала ноги, затем руки, а потом и голову. Однако Дровосек не погиб — его друг-кузнец раз за разом заменял ему утраченные части тела на железные. Став полностью железным, Дровосек обнаружил, что не может любить свою невесту, потому что кузнец не сумел сделать ему сердце. Желание получить настоящее живое сердце стало заветной мечтой ДровосекаВолшебник страны Оз как финансовая аллегория (англ.) Журнал политической экономики.. Однажды, попав под дождь в лесу, Железный Дровосек сильно заржавел и потерял способность передвигаться. Целый год он простоял не сходя с места и в конце концов неминуемо рассыпался бы в прах, если бы его не спасли случайно проходившие мимо путники — девочка Элли и соломенное пугало Страшила, направлявшиеся в Изумрудный город к великому волшебнику Гудвину просить, чтобы он исполнил их заветные желания. Дровосек рассказал друзьям о своей мечте и они приняли его в свою компанию. После долгого, полного опасностей и приключений путешествия, Элли, Железный Дровосек, Страшила и встретившийся им позднее Трусливый Лев добились исполнения своих желаний. Великий Гудвин дал Дровосеку сердце, а населявший Фиолетовую страну народ Мигунов пригласил Дровосека на должность Правителя. Впоследствии Дровосек не раз показал себя добрым и чутким человеком, верным другом, храбрым воином, бескорыстным и опытным правителем. Хотя говорится, что Дровосек раньше был простым Жевуном, на рисунках видно, что он заметно выше стандартного жителя Волшебной страны. За кулисами Образ Железного Дровосека, как и образы Страшилы, Льва и др. заимствованы Александром Волковым из сказочного цикла Л. Ф. Баума о Стране Оз ( , буквально — Жестяной дровосек). Первое появление Железного Дровосека в литературе состоялось с выходом в 1900 году классического произведения Баума «Удивительный волшебник из страны Оз». Затем персонаж встречается во множестве других книг о Волшебной стране. Изготовленные из жести человеческие фигурки использовались в США конца XIX века в рекламе. Во время написания книги Фрэнку Бауму довелось редактировать журнал об оформлении витрин магазинов. Считается, что такая фигурка и вдохновила Баума на создание персонажа. Отличия от персонажа Л. Ф. Баума Хотя роль Железного Дровосека в книге «Волшебник Изумрудного города» Волкова мало отличается от приключений его прообраза из сказки «Удивительный Волшебник из Страны Оз» Баума, в последовавших продолжениях развитие этих двух персонажей идёт у обоих авторов независимо друг от друга. Дровосек Баума, несмотря на свою гипертрофированную доброту, оказывается менее слезлив и раним, нежели персонаж Волкова. Если волковский Железный Дровосек скорее романтично-грустен, склонен к постоянной ностальгии по ушедшим временам и тоске по далёким друзьям, то у Баума Жестяной Дровосек оказывается жизнерадостен и оптимистичен. Он вполне доволен судьбой и придерживается на сей счёт определённой философии — например, в одном из разговоров, он призывает собеседника наслаждаться сегодняшним днём, не заботясь раньше срока о грядущих невзгодах («''Зачем портить солнечный денёк мыслями о завтрашних бурях?»L. F. Baum, «The Marvelous Land of Oz», chapter «A Nickel-Plated Emperor».). Также «баумовский» Дровосек имеет настоящее имя — Ник Рубака. Галерея WF8xbHrX49.jpg|Рис. Казбекова 1003.jpg|Дровосек из советского мультика 0_165a39_d0afa81d_orig.jpg|Встреча со Львом, рис. Чижикова У_ворот!.png|Около дворца, рис. Бахтина Железный Дровосек - «Волшебник Изумрудного города». Кукольный телеспектакль 1968.jpg|Железный Дровосек - «Волшебник Изумрудного города». Кукольный телеспектакль 1968 Железный Дровосек - «Приключения в Изумрудном городе». Мультфильм 1999-2000.jpg|Железный Дровосек - «Приключения в Изумрудном городе». Мультфильм 1999-2000 Дровосек и Мигуны - «Урфин Джюс и его деревянные солдаты». Мультфильм 2017.jpg|Дровосек и Мигуны - «Урфин Джюс и его деревянные солдаты». Мультфильм 2017 Железный Дровосек - «Волшебник Изумрудного города». Фильм 1994.jpg|Железный Дровосек - «Волшебник Изумрудного города». Фильм 1994 The Tin Man - «The Wizard Of Oz». American musical fantasy film 1939.jpg|The Tin Man - «The Wizard Of Oz». American musical fantasy film 1939 The Tin Man - «Legends of Oz Dorothy’s Retur». Computer-animated film 2013-2014.jpg|The Tin Man - «Legends of Oz Dorothy’s Retur». Computer-animated film 2013-2014 Железный дровосек. Илл. Татьяны Сониной.jpg|Железный дровосек. Илл. Татьяны Сониной Железный Дровосек. Скриншот из игры.jpg|Железный Дровосек. Скриншот из игры. Появления *«Волшебник Изумрудного города» *«Урфин Джюс и его деревянные солдаты» *«Семь подземных королей» *«Огненный бог Марранов» *«Жёлтый туман» *«Тайна заброшенного замка» Примечания Ссылки * * Archie Green, ''Tin Men (Urbana: University of Illinois Press, 2002). on the history of images of tin men in European and American illustrations * Clanton, Gene. Populism: The Humane Preference in America, 1890—1900 (1991) * [http://links.jstor.org/sici?sici=0896-7148%28199224%294%3A4%3C607%3AGUIO%3E2.0.CO%3B2-H Culver, Stuart. «Growing Up in Oz.» American Literary History 4 (1992) 607-28.] in JSTOR * Culver, Stuart. «What Manikins Want: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz and The Art of Decorating Dry Goods Windows and Interiors», Representations, 21 (1988) 97-116. * Dighe, Ranjit S. ed. The Historian’s Wizard of Oz: Reading L. Frank Baum’s Classic as a Political and Monetary Allegory (2002) * [http://links.jstor.org/sici?sici=0003-0678%28196823%2920%3A3%3C616%3ALFBATP%3E2.0.CO%3B2-E Erisman, Fred. «L. Frank Baum and the Progressive Dilemma» in American Quarterly Vol. 20, No. 3 (Autumn, 1968), pp. 616—623] online at JSTOR * Gardner, Todd. «Responses to Littlefield» (2004), online * Geer, John G. and Thomas R. Rochon, "William Jennings Bryan on the Yellow Brick Road, " Journal of American Culture (Winter, 1993) * Hearn, Michael Patrick (ed). The Annotated Wizard of Oz. (2000, 1973) * Jensen, Richard. The Winning of the Midwest: Social and Political Conflict, 1888—1896 (1971), ch. 10. * [http://www.questia.com/PM.qst?a=o&d=5001388159 Karp, Andrew. Utopian Tension in L. Frank Baum’s Oz in Utopian Studies, 1998] * [http://links.jstor.org/sici?sici=0003-0678%28196421%2916%3A1%3C47%3ATWOOPO%3E2.0.CO%3B2-J Littlefield, Henry M. «The Wizard of Oz: Parable on Populism» American Quarterly Vol. 16, No. 1 (Spring, 1964), pp. 47-58] in JSTOR * [http://links.jstor.org/sici?sici=0037-6752%28200121%291%3A45%3A1%3C80%3AIBBTWO%3E2.0.CO%3B2-W Nesbet, Anne. «In Borrowed Balloons: The Wizard of Oz and the History of Soviet Aviation» in The Slavic and East European Journal> Vol. 45, No. 1 (Spring, 2001), pp. 80-95] online at JSTOR * Riley, Michael O. (1997) Oz and Beyond: The Fantasy World of L. Frank Baum. University of Kansas Press ISBN 0-7006-0832-X * Ritter, Gretchen. Goldbugs and Greenbacks: The Anti-Monopoly Tradition and the Politics of Finance in America (1997) * Ritter, Gretchen. «Silver slippers and a golden cap: L. Frank Baum’s The Wonderful Wizard of Oz and historical memory in American politics.» Journal of American Studies (August 1997) vol. 31, no. 2, 171—203. * [http://links.jstor.org/sici?sici=0022-3808%28199008%2998%3A4%3C739%3AT%22OOAA%3E2.0.CO%3B2-5 Rockoff, Hugh. "The 'Wizard of Oz' as a Monetary Allegory, " Journal of Political Economy 98 (1990): 739-60] online at JSTOR * Swartz, Mark Evan. Oz Before the Rainbow: L. Frank Baum’s «The Wonderful Wizard of Oz» on Stage and Screen to 1939 (2000) * Velde, Francois R. «Following the Yellow Brick Road: How the United States Adopted the Gold Standard» Economic Perspectives. Volume: 26. Issue: 2. 2002. also online here * [http://www.halcyon.com/piglet/books8-Ziaukas.htm Ziaukas, Tim. «100 Years of Oz: Baum’s 'Wizard of Oz' as Gilded Age Public Relations» in Public Relations Quarterly, Fall 1998] * Анхимова О. А. Специфика образной системы повести-сказки А. М. Волкова «Волшебник Изумрудного города» / О. А. Анхимова // Проблемы детской литературы и фольклор. — Петрозаводск — Изд-во ПетрГУ, 2001.- С. 98-128. * Веселые человечки: Культурные герои советского детства: Сб. статей / Сост. и ред. И. Кукулин, М. Липовецкий, М. Майофис. — М.: Новое литературное обозрение, 2008. — 544 с, ил. «Новое литературное обозрение», Научное приложение. Вып. LXXIV. ISBN 978-5-86793-649-5. * Дубровская И. Г. Советская детская сказочная повесть 30-х годов (вопросы сюжетосложения). Автореф. дис. канд. филол. наук / И. Г. Дубровская; Горький, 1985. * Н. Латова Удивительные приключения «Волшебника страны Оз» в России // Детская литература — 1995 — № 1-2. * Лупанова И. П. Полвека: Очерки по истории советской детской литературы. М.: Детская литература, 1969. * Нагибин Ю. Рецензия на книгу: Волков А. Волшебник Изумрудного города. М.; Л.: Детиздат, 1939. 124 стр. Тираж 25 000 // Детская литература. 1940. № б. С. 60-61. * Неёлов Е. М. Заметки на тему «Сказка и современность» / Е. М. Неелов // Проблемы детской литературы и фольклор. — Петрозаводск: Изд-во ПетрГУ, 1995. — С. 37-39. * Неёлов Е. М. Научно-фантастические мотивы в сказочном цикле А. М. Волкова «Волшебник Изумрудного города» // Проблемы детской литературы: Межвузовский сборник. Петрозаводск; Петрозаводский государственный университет им. О. В. Куусинена, 1976. С. 133—148. * А. Е. Неёлова. Повесть-сказка в русской детской литературе 60-х годов XX века : Дис. канд. филол. наук : 10.01.01 : Петрозаводск, 2004, 249 c. РГБ ОД, 61:05-10/155. * Петровский М. Правда и иллюзии страны Оз // Петровский М. Книги нашего детства (2-е изд.). СПб.: Издательство Ивана Лимбаха, 2006. * Овчинникова Л. В. Русская литературная сказка XX века: История, классификация, поэтика: Дис. … д-ра филол. наук. — М., 2001. — 387 с. * Розанов А. Мальчик из Долгой деревни // Детская литература. 1976. № 7. * Форум «Изумрудный город» * Военно-исторический альманах: «Железный Дровосек, или боевые роботы: вчера, сегодня, завтра», Лысенко С.А Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи Волкова Категория:Персонажи Кузнецова Категория:Персонажи Баума Категория:Правители Категория:Механические персонажи Категория:Железный Дровосек